


I Write Sins Not Tragedies

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Series: Intru-love-ical [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logan is a supportive boyfriend, M/M, Remus is kinky as hell, be warned, chubby logan, lots of Weird kinks are mentioned in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: Scared of his boyfriend finding out about his weird kinks and dark imagination, Remus tries to hide his numerous notebooks and sketchbooks from Logan. Unfortunately, Logan spies them and his curiosity gets the better of him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Intru-love-ical [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502234
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	I Write Sins Not Tragedies

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Remus groaned, pulling his pillow over his head, before reaching out and feeling around for his alarm. Once he found it, he pressed the snooze button. He’d set ten alarms, it was okay. He wouldn’t be late for class. He could sleep in a little longer-

“Rem, you need to get up…” his boyfriend’s voice spoke, pulling the pillow away and pecking Remus’ cheek.

“I can sleep in…” Remus replied, pulling Logan close to him and kissing his head. “Let’s cuddle until my last alarm goes off, okay?”

Logan just chuckled, pulling the duvet off Remus this time, much to the others’ annoyance. Remus went to protest, but Logan spoke first. “Dukey, that was your tenth alarm, you slept through the others. You need to get up. You’re gonna be late if you don’t get ready.”

“It was?” Remus received a nod in response and grumbled. “Okay…” He pecked another kiss to Logan’ head before he sat up and pulled himself from bed. He stood, stretching, his joints popping as he did so. He then made his way over to his closet.

He hurriedly got dressed, conscious of the short amount of time he had to get to the first class of the day. Logan watched him, smiling. To him, Remus always looked rugged and handsome with bedhead. And given as Remus barely tidied his hair in the morning, he almost always looked like that. Not to mention the view of Remus with his shirt off was a pleasant sight to see...

However, after a bit, Logan’s attention was drawn from Remus to something else. He noticed, tucked in the back corner of Remus’ underwear drawer, a pile of sketchbooks and notebooks. Logan remembered seeing them casually strewn on Remus’ desk all the time before they got together. He hadn’t seen them since then though… Why had he decided to hide them? Had Logan done something wrong? Did the correlation mean anything, or was there no causation link at all and Logan was just being paranoid?

Logan’s curiosity and anxiety were sparked - not a very nice combination - and he was just about to ask what the books were, when Remus pecked his cheek and ran to the door. “See you later! I’ll come pick you up for lunch after!” 

And he was gone.

Logan blinked, a little surprised at Remus’ abrupt exit, before climbing out of bed. He stretched, letting out a yawn, before picking up his laptop from his desk, and flopping back down onto the bed. He opened the computer, and started working on some homework, but he couldn’t focus on his essay on the life cycle of stars. His eyes kept drifting to Remus’ underwear drawer. He couldn’t help but be tempted to dig inside. What was in those books? Why was Remus hiding them? Just a quick peek in one couldn’t hurt, right?

No! No. That would be invading his boyfriend’s privacy. He mustn’t.

… But then again, it wouldn’t be anything too bad, right? Remus had literally told Logan that he’d stolen a morning star from a museum when they first met, so he didn’t exactly hide much from him. Logan was sure Remus wouldn’t mind if he took a peek. Remus majored in creative writing and minored in art, so it was likely old drafts and works from his class. Plus, if Logan took a peek, then Remus wouldn’t have to worry about hiding them anymore. No one should be embarrassed about their old art, it shows they’ve progressed. And if Logan read those stories, he could make Remus feel better about them.

Time to be a supportive boyfriend! ...Who would make sure to apologise greatly and promise to never ever invade Remus’ privacy again.

He saved his essay, closed his laptop and slid from bed again. He stepped over to Remus’ underwear drawer, and went to open the drawer. He hesitated, still unsure. What if Remus broke up with him over this? Was it best he just left it, and went back to his essay? Probably.

Which is why he cursed his curiosity as he instead opened the drawer and picked up the pile of books. He got comfy on the bed again, before picking up the first sketchbook and opening it to the first page.

“... O-Oh…”

It wasn’t old classwork.

-

Remus trudged his way back to his room, already exhausted after one lesson. Why did his creative writing class have to be so early?! At least his art teacher actually had the decency to set that class in the afternoon. She was nice. The creative writing professor was a demon who wanted her students to suffer.

Oh well. At least now he could look forward to going out and grabbing some lunch with his beloved boyfriend. And having a nap and cuddling with him afterwards. His bed was practically crying out to him! And cuddling up to Logan’s soft tummy would be the cherry on top… It would be the perfect afternoon with his Teddy Bear.

Well, at least that’s what he thought until he opened the door to his and Logan’s room. He immediately froze, feeling sick to his stomach.

There Logan sat, notebooks and sketchbook open around him. Remus’ explicit, kinky and dark drawings and writings were all on display.

_Oh dear god…_

Logan looked up at Remus as he entered, expression unreadable.

There was a long pause. Remus debated whether he should run. He probably should. When you’re in a bad situation, your goal should be to get out of it, right?

He tried, but for some reason found himself unable to move his legs. Like, he wasn’t letting himself go.

Well, wasn’t this just peachy?

Logan reached out to one of the sketchbooks, flicking back a couple pages. Remus prepared himself for the worst. The judgement, the disgust, the yelling, the anger, and the inevitable breakup. All the things he had done to win Logan heart would be for nothing. His one true love, lost simply because he couldn’t keep his thoughts inside his head-

“I never realised just how talented you are.”

“...Huh?”

Logan held up the book, and Remus winced. It was a drawing from when Remus had been exploring inflation fetishes, which he had discovered when looking up how to do Logan’s makeup for Halloween. Whenever Remus discovered a kink, he’d explore it a little in art and writing, seeing if it floated his boat. This one he hadn’t been sure about. On the one hand, Logan being humiliated like that didn’t sound nice at all, but on the other hand, Remus was the kinkiest of kinky shits.

“While I don’t exactly understand the context of the image… I must admit, the shading and blending of colours is astounding. And this one…” Logan turned another page.

Oof. An artistic recount of when Remus assaulted the asshole who dumped blood all over Logan. He didn’t know whether this was better or worse than the last. If Logan realised this wasn’t just imagination and that he’d actually done this, it would definitely be worse.

But Logan didn’t seem to have realised, thank god.

“The blood actually looks real, and not just like red paint. And the motion blur is very well done, especially as I’ve heard it’s hard to accomplish in traditional art. And...I must admit, I was actually kind of flattered by the sentiment. It’s nice to know you would protect me so much.”

Remus was _dumbfounded_. This was not the reaction he had expected at all. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a small strange inhuman pterodactyl-like screech came out. Logan chuckled a little at it, before picking up one of Remus’ notebooks.

“And your writing… the vocabulary you use is so expansive and impressive, and yet it never feels clunky and cluttered. You space it out perfectly, and use just the right balance of words and sentence variations to make it flow perfectly…”

Logan looked up from the book back to Remus. “I’m actually glad I took a look. I’m sorry for invading your privacy, by the way, it won’t happen again. But… your work, though strange and… in some cases, demented, is honestly amazing.”

Amazing. He thought his work was amazing…

And it was that word which caused Remus to pass out.

-

“Jesus, look at all this… Gurl, you really like him after seeing all these drawings?”

“Not the time, Remy! Look, I don’t know what to do, I need help. He just passed out right after I said I thought his work was amazing.”

“Amazing?!”

“Rem, ssh.”

“Anyway, can you guys help me wake him up?”

Roman, Virgil, Patton, Remy, Emile and Ethan all looked between each other.

“Have you tried kicking him? Hard?” Roman asked. Logan sent him a glare in response.

“Oh! True love’s kiss! Like in Disney movies!” Patton suggested. Logan considered it. Apparently no one had any other ideas at this point. He sighed.

“... I guess it’s worth a shot.” He knelt down on the floor beside Remus. He leant forward and gently pressed his lips to Remus’, hoping to feel the other kissing him back.

Nothing. He pulled away frowning, before turning back to the others, waiting for them to give him a few more ideas of how they could wake him.

Virgil bit his lip. “Maybe we should call an ambulance or something.”

“No need. Well, at least not yet. Maybe get the number up just in case, but for now, lets try the oldest trick in the book.” Ethan turned and left the room.

As the others waited patiently, Roman and Remy went back to flicking through the note and sketchbooks and judging their contents.

“Ew! Tentacle stuff! What the actual fuck is wrong with your brother?!”

“Don’t ask me! He always said mom fucked him up with her neglectfulness, but I have a feeling there’s more to it than that… I mean, what does having a bad relationship with his mom have to do with…” Roman skimmed through the page he was on. “Coulrophilia…? What the heck is that?”

Remy pulled out his phone from his pocket and googled it. “Ew. Sexual attraction to clowns.”

Roman blinked. He turned to Logan. “You definitely want to stay with him?”

Logan huffed. “Yes! Even if I was weirded out by a lot of this, most of the fetish-related stuff have red crossed in the corner of the pages. There’s a note at the front of that notebook-“ he pointed to one, “that says that any with cross didn’t work for him and he’s not into it. Including the clown one… It’s like these books are just for him to, essentially, test the waters. And that’s okay. It’s probably reactions like yours he was scared of, causing him to hide these from me.

“I know what it’s like to be insecure about a part of yourself… I don’t want that for him. So, please, all of you, stop being dicks about this. I mean, Roman, he’s your brother, for Christ’s sake! You’re being no better than the assholes who made fun of me for my weight.”

The others were silent for a moment. Patton tentatively spoke. “Well, Lo, this is kinda different than your weight. That’s harmless, but Remus has drawings and stories about him hurting people-“ He was silenced as Logan shot him a glare.

“In which case, he needs help. He obviously suffers from intrusive thoughts, in which case, he’s actually doing what he needs to be doing. Repressing them would just make them worse. By venting them through this creative outlet and accepting them part of his daily routine, it lessens their effect on him. Putting it down on paper and getting it out in turn makes him less likely to do it in real life. Intrusive thoughts are very common in people, Remus shouldn’t be demonised for them. And it’s our job to let him vent to us as well, in order to assist him. Okay?”

The others shared glances. They didn’t know what to say… But then again, in all the years Roman, Patton and Virgil had known Remus, he’d been an okay guy and never done anything really bad to anyone. He was just overly rebellious, and had a dark outlook on aspects of life.

After a moment of silence, everyone nodded.

“Good.”

The door opened again, and Ethan stepped in. He was carrying a tupperware box filled with water. He went up to Remus and gently tipped it over. The water fell onto Remus’ face, and the man woke with a jolt.

“What the hell?!”

“Wakey wakey, Kinky King.” Ethan replied, putting the now half empty box on Remus’ desk.

Remus sat up, slightly dazed, but his focus clicked as he took in everyone else, and saw the books open to them. He paled.

Logan knelt down beside him, nuzzling into him. “It’s okay, Dukey… I gave them a stern talking to, they promised not to judge you. In fact, we want to help you instead.”

“Yeah…” Emile chuckled. “Lo can be scary when he needs to be.” He paused. “Say, um… I know a therapist not too far from here. He doesn’t charge too much. If you ever want to drop in to talk about… bad or scary thoughts you’re having, I can mention you to him next time I go in?”

“Or if you don’t want to go to a professional… I’m here,” Roman added. “I mean… what are brothers for, right?”

“And…” Logan whispered in his ear, “for the more harmless stuff, I don’t mind helping you experiment.”

Remus’ face burned red. He looked between everyone. “... Am… Am I concussed? Is this what a concussion feels like?”

Logan chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “No. You don’t have to be insecure anymore. You helped me, so I’ll be damned if I don’t help you. I’ll always love you, Dukey, no matter what.”

There was a pause. Then Remus did something not even Roman had seen Remus do for ages.

He started crying.

He clung Logan close as he did so, repeating “thank you, thank you so so much, I love you” over and over.

-

It was a nice day. The sun was bright, there was a soft breeze. Florida winters were never exactly wintery.

Remus and Logan had decided to have a picnic out on the grounds of campus that day. Logan was reading, head on Remus’ lap, and Remus was drawing in a sketchbook.

Both of them were doing something they’d never done before that day. Logan was wearing a crop top, and earlier that day, Remus had booked an appointment with the therapist Emile had mentioned.

And both of them felt really good.

“Honestly, I don’t know why Roman was so surprised by my books,” Remus said. “The amount of times I’ve told him ‘I write sins not tragedies’. Guess he just thought I was referencing the song…”

“Which song is that?”

“It’s an emo one, you’ve probably heard Virgil play it. ‘Yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom’s bride is a whore. I CHIMED IN-”

Logan chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, I recognise it now. Thank you for the rendition, though.”

“It was my pleasure to share my wonderful voice with you.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence, Remus going back to his sketchbook.

“What are you drawing?” Logan asked, fishing a jar of Crofters from the picnic basket. “Experimenting or venting?”

“Neither, actually.” Remus replied, exchanging his pencil for watercolour paints to colour it. “Doing something based on a kink I already think have, so it doesn’t technically count as experimenting. Though I’m not exactly sure if it’s a kink or just my personal preference in men. Take a look.”

Logan looked up as Remus held the sketchbook to show him. The drawing had Remus hugging Logan, who was shirtless. Remus was also playing with Logan’s tummy in the drawing.

“I either have a belly kink, or just really love soft tummies.” Remus kissed Logan’s forehead at the end of his statement.

Logan smirked. “Hope that’s not the only reason you’re into me.”

Remus scoffed. “Of course not! It’s like I said when we moved into our dorms, you’re the whole package. That,” he lightly pinched Logan’s love handles, causing the other to giggle, “is just a nice bonus.”

“What if I went on a diet?”

“I’ll love you all the same… but you’re not going to, right?”

Logan rolled his eyes, smiling. “I’ve tried many a diet in the past in my efforts to stop being bullied. However, genetics are a factor in my size too. My parents are a bit on the heavier side. I got it from them. Diets can only help so far… Plus, every diet I’ve tried has failed thanks to my sweet tooth. I think just making sure I have a balanced diet and I don’t put on any _more_ weight is enough for me. It’s not like I’m in a weight range that’s super unhealthy and gives me health problems. Plus, the joys of being a broke college student makes it hard to afford the healthiest foods. Damn capitalism for making the cheap stuff the stuff packed with fat… And then there’s the fact losing a lot of weight from dieting, and then the near inevitability of gaining it back, is more unhealthy than never having lost the weight in the first place.” He looked back up to Remus. “So, in short, you don’t need to worry don’t need to worry about me losing my belly any time soon.”

Remus chuckled, running a hand through Logan’s hair. “Your lectures are so much more interesting than any of my classes, you know that?”

“That’s what I hope for. I don’t want to bore my boyfriend.” Logan replied. He paused. “You know, now that I’ve mentioned my mom and dad, I just had a thought: you should come home with me for Christmas. My parents would love to meet you!”

“Well, isn’t that a funny coincidence. I was going to invite you to my place for the holidays.”

“Hm… Christmas my place, New Years yours?”

“Sounds perfect.” Remus pressed his lips to Logan’s. “Love you, Teddy Bear.”

“Love you too, Dukey.”


End file.
